Aircraft, and other vehicles or around stations, may be subject to attack by hostile forces. A hostile force may attack with a variety of projectiles, such as bullets, rocket-propelled grenades, and similar hazardous fire. Ground installations may have projectile detection systems, which may include the ability to return fire to an area from which the hazardous fire originates from the hostile forces. Such systems may be too large to mount on a vehicle, especially an aircraft.